Une forêt noire pour mon Mido-chin
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 87. Pour le jour de ses partiels, Midorima tombe sur le Lucky Item le plus improbable : une forêt noire. Il va alors demander l'aide de Murasakibara pour la réaliser, quitte à jouer encore les nounous avec lui comme au bon vieux temps. Yaoi. MuraMido.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la requête MuraMido rating M de CamilleDTornwood (désolée pour le retard, je sais que ça fait trois mois que tu me l'as demandée) avec le contexte suivant : dans un UA Universitaire : tout le monde connait l'amour de Murasakibara pour les sucreries et tout le monde connait l'obsession de Midorima pour l'horoscope. Mais quand l'objet du jour du shooteur est une forêt noir, ça donne quoi ?". Bon, je préviens d'avance que je ne les ai pas mis dans la même université. Je sais que tu me l'as demandée mais je l'ai fait pour rendre le contexte et l'histoire plus logiques. Je publie la première partie. Bonne lecture. :)**

Shintarou Midorima avait une vie estudiantine bien remplie : comme il était en fac de sciences pour suivre un cursus en médecine, les études étaient longues et particulièrement éprouvantes. Toutefois, l'ancien joueur de Shûtoku trouvait son réconfort dans le basket qu'il pratiquait de temps en temps avec Takao quand celui-ci passait le voir ou en jouant au shogi avec Akashi quand il allait au domaine familial de ce dernier à Kyoto. Les horoscopes dictaient cependant autant sa vie, le guidant pour prendre ses décisions et lui porter chance en général.

Ainsi, ses premiers examens semestriels de première année s'étaient bien passés vu qu'il avait eu son Lucky Item du jour à chaque jour des partiels. Il avait aussi réussi à mémoriser parfaitement les différents organes et nerfs du cours d'anatomie, exercice crucial s'il voulait devenir un bon médecin.

Soigner son prochain était une vocation que Shintarou avait choisi depuis enfant, lorsqu'il avait vu sa petite soeur malade. C'était aussi dans son tempérament car, même s'il le niait plus que de raison, c'était dans sa nature de veiller sur les autres. En tous cas, Shintarou avait tout prévu après avoir fini son année de terminale à Shûtoku : son studio universitaire était parfaitement situé et assez grand pour emmagasiner ses Lucky Items, qui faisaient aussi office de décorations même si Akashi traitait souvent son foyer de "cabinet de curiosités" quand il venait chez lui. De plus, il pouvait prévoir ses achats en avance en regardant l'horoscope du mois plutôt que celui du jour.

"Je vais vérifier celui que je dois avoir en ma possession le jour de mes prochains partiels, se dit-il pendant qu'il rédigeait ses notes dans son ordinateur. Il préférait faire son travail de manière très mèticuleuse. Et puis, ces notes pourraient être très utiles dans l'avenir s'il avait besoin de revoir les basiques. "Bon, ils auront lieu dans une semaine, poursuivit-il en se rendant sur le site astrologique qu'il avait mis en favori, le plus fiable qu'il connaissait, et..." Son visage se renfrogna en regardant l'objet en question. "C'est impossible."

Pourtant, c'était bien le Lucky Item du jour pour les Cancers. "C'est bien la première fois que cela tombe sur un objet perissable, soupira Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes, une forêt noire... Où vais-je trouver ça?" Déjà que c'était rare de trouver des patisseries occidentales à part les plus répandues comme le mille-feuille mais là... Midorima eut soudainement la solution mais elle ne lui plut guère. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, déclara-t-il en prenant son smartphone posé sur la table. Takao avait tendance à le harceler quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qu'il appela.

Akashi mis à part, Shintarou appelait rarement les autres anciens membres de la Génération Miracle car ils les jugeaient susceptibles de perturber la quiétude qu'était devenue sa vie. Kuroko était une exception mais comme celui-ci coulait des jours heureux avec Kagami, il n'avait aucune envie de le contacter. Qui plus est, l'ancien joueur fantôme bûchait pour devenir enseignant en ce moment. Cependant là, c'était un cas d'urgence donc Shintarou décida d'enfreindre les règles qu'il s'était fixé. Il appela donc Kuroko et fut soulagé d'entendre la voix neutre et polie de ce dernier derrière le combiné. "Allô, Midorima-kun?

\- Bonsoir Kuroko, le salua Midorima avant de prendre une longue inspiration, je suppose que Kagami est avec toi. Peux-tu lui demander le numéro de son ami Himuro? Je dois reprendre contact avec Murasakibara." Il vallait mieux le voir à l'improviste car, connaissant ce géant accro au sucre, s'il l'appelait, il raccrocherait direct.

Tetsuya, de son coté, réfléchit à ce que Midorima-kun voulait à Murasakibara-kun. C'était rare que ces deux-là l'appelaient, car oui, Murasakibara-kun l'avait contacté pour savoir s'il avait des "nouvelles de Mido-chin" avant de lui raccrocher au nez dès qu'il eut dit non. Ceci dit, vu leur relation durant l'époque deTeikou, ce n'était guère surprenant. Son appel qui lui avait donné l'impression d'écouter un caprice d'enfant mais bon, le connaissant, si Midorima-kun l'appelait, Murasakibara-kun ferait certainement la tête. "Je vais demander à Kagami-kun, attends une minute, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où son petit ami était en train de prendre sa douche.

Taiga avait d'ailleurs terminé de se laver dès qu'il entra dans la pièce et Tetsuya se plut un moment à admirer les muscles qui se dessinaient sur le torse du plus grand, réhaussés par les goutelettes d'eau qui coulaient le long de sa peau jusqu'à descendre sur la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille. Aussi tentante fut son envie de les cueillir de sa langue, il se retint et l'appela en s'attendant d'avance à sa réaction. "Euh, Taiga."

Celui-ci se retourna en sursautant : "Aaaah! Depuis quand tu es dans la salle d'eau, Tetsuya?

\- Je viens d'arriver, cette fois-ci, le rassura Tetsuya avec un doux sourire, tu peux me donner le numéro d'Himuro-kun? C'est pour Midorima-kun. Il veut probablement voir Murasakibara-kun et...

\- Je vois, le coupa Taiga en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, comme Tatsuya et Murasakibara vivent ensemble, il veut aussi avoir son adresse, je pense. Ok, passe-le moi.

\- Je te remercie, lui murmura Tetsuya en lui embrassant tendrement la joue tout en lui passant le téléphone portable, je te ramène des affaires."

Taiga lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de discuter avec Midorima. Il avait toujours du mal avec lui mais là, c'était juste pour passer une info donc il ne se prendrait pas la tête.

Le lendemain matin, Shintarou se rendit de bonne heure dans la préfecture d'Akita en prenant le Shinkansen, son sac-à-dos comportant le nécessaire pour dormir, se laver les dents et se changer. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus ses Lucky Items durant la pèriode où il resterait chez l'ancien joueur de Yousen et sa tablette où étaient consignées ses notes pour réviser. Suite à l'appel de Kuroko et grâce à Kagami, l'ancien joueur de Shûtoku avait pu contacter Himuro. Ce dernier faisait ses études aux Etats Unis suite à un programme d'échanges, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de lui proposer de veiller sur le "petit" Atsushi en son absence. "Je suis désolé, s'était-il excusé, mais tu vas devoir reprendre ton rôle."

Shintarou ne se cachait pas qu'il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé Himuro prendre sa place mais les concours de circonstances avaient fait que. La fin de leurs années collège à Teikou, qui avait marqué aussi la fin de la Génération Miracle, les avaient tous profondément marqués mais les choses avaient évoluées ensuite aussi bien dans leurs vies sportives que personnelle et tout ça grâce à Kuroko et Kagami, l'ombre et sa véritable lumière.

De cette manière, Kise et Aomine s'étaient de nouveau réunis, Akashi avait ouvert son coeur à un joueur de Seirin. Il n'y avait que Murasakibara et lui et encore, Shintarou se demandait souvent combien leur relationétait ambigue. Au début, il avait pensé que Himuro et lui étaient ensemble mais l'appel d'hier lui avait prouvé le contraire.

 _Enfin, je ne suis pas venu le voir pour ça,_ pensa-t-il en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Seul Murasakibara pouvait l'aider pour son Lucky Item et c'était là son seul objectif.

Atsushi dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand le son de la sonnerie le mit de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait dû se lever tôt pour suivre sa formation et comme il avait fini avant les autres, le chef l'avait laissé partir et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin pioncer tranquille, on le dérangeait dans son sommeil. "C'est qui?, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Il sortit de sa chambre en enjambant ses affaires qu'il laissait trainer par terre avant de faire le parcours du combattant dans le couloir en évitant de se prendre les jambes dans les sacs poubelles qui s'amoncellaient par ci par là. "Oui, qui c'est?, grommela-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour découvrir Mido-chin qui se tenait là, l'air toujours aussi sévère.

Atsushi l'avait encore mauvaise depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Teikou : Mido-chin l'avait laissé tomber et ce n'était pas Muro-chin qui changerait ça. _Ouais mais Mido-chin est là maintenant_. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mido-chin?, demanda-t-il en baillant bien qu'il eut très envie de lui claquer la porte au nez pour retourner roupiller.

Shintarou se pinça l'arrête du nez en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Murasakibara restait un grand enfant, toujours à oublier les faits passés pour se concentrer uniquement sur le présent. _Et il n'a pas pris le temps de mettre des vêtements_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement en détaillant le corps dénudé qui avait pour seul habit un caleçon, _ceci dit, je ne nie pas que c'est agréable à voir mais passons._ "Himuro t'a prévenu que je passerai, pourtant."

Atsushi mit un temps pour réfléchir avant de déclarer placidement un "Ah oui, c'est vrai" qui l'énerva encore plus. Et si ce n'était que ça... "Ton appartement est vraiment en désordre, rètorqua-t-il en fronçant le nez devant les paquets de chips et de gâteaux vides qui trainaient partout. _Et il y a des poubelles qui ne sont même pas jetées, des affaires sales qui trainent par terre et..."_ Il t'arrive de faire le ménage?, demanda-t-il bien qu'il s'agissait une question rhétorique.

\- Ben, c'est Muro-chin qui s'en charge d'habitude, répondit Atsushi en fermant la porte, mais il est parti, il bailla de nouveau, bon moi, je vais me coucher."

Shintarou le regarda regagner sa chambre en secouant la tête. Comme à son habitude, Murasakibara ne lui posa pas de question sur ce qu'il amenait et n'écoutait que ses instincts. Bien entendu, Himuro lui avait expliqué que ce dernier se levait très tôt pour se rendre à l'école de cuisine où il suivait sa formation de patissier donc il décida de ne pas le critiquer là-dessus. _N'empêche, sa paresse est toujours d'actualité_ , pensa-t-il en posant son sac-à-dos sur le canapé où s'entreposait encore une pile de vêtements, _bon, je vais faire un peu de nettoyage en attendant et m'occuper de lui... Comme d'habitude._

"Veiller sur les autres est dans ta nature, Shintarou, lui avait confié un jour Akashi, c'est pour cette raison que je te confie Atsushi. Tu es le seul susceptible de le gérer, moi excepté." De cette manière, Shintarou avait du veiller à ce que Murasakibara fut toujours opé pour les matches bien que ceux-ci furent devenus une grande source d'ennuis tellement la Génération Miracle écrasait leurs adversaires.

Même si au début, Shintarou avait considéré la tache qu'Akashi lui avait assigné comme une corvée, il y avait rapidement pris goût au point que la séparation avec Murasakibara lui avait fait l'effet d'un crève-coeur, même s'il l'avait nié cette évidence au début. "Allez, c'est parti, soupira-t-il en se munissant d'un balais.

Deux heures plus tard, Atsushi se réveilla en entendant le son d'un aspirateur. "Muro-chin est rentré?, se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de linge étendu au sol, ben où sont mes fringues?" Il se déshabillait toujours avant de se coucher à part quand il était trop crevé pour le faire. "Bah, tant pis, fit-il en se levant dans son plus simple appareil pour s'étirer un peu en baillant, ouaah! J'ai la dalle."

Atsushi sortit donc de la chambre en découvrant le sol reluisant :"Tu fais le ménage, Muro-chin?

\- Himuro est absent, cria la voix de Mido-chin qui était en train de passer l'aspirateur à l'autre bout du couloir, donc c'est moi qui..., Shintarou se retourna avant de s'insurger, les joues passant du blanc habituel au rouge écarlate, va t'habiller Murasakibara. C'est indécent d'être nu devant une personne et tu vas attraper froid à te ballader comme ça, il poussa un soupir exaspéré, tu manques vraiment de savoir-vivre, ma parole."

Atsushi éternua en ressentant des frissons très désagréables. Mido-chin avait raison. Il faisait froid et il n'aimait pas le froid. "Je vais prendre un bain, fit-il en allant dans la salle d'eau en passant nonchalemment la main dans ses mèches mauves, mais après, je vais bouffer.

\- Je vais chercher tes affaires, déclara Shintarou en éteignant l'aspirateur, le plus gros du ménage est fait de toute façon." L'appartement lui semblait de nouveau vivable. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé la fin de matinée et le début de l'après-midi à trier et jeter les poubelles, à balayer et nettoyer le sol, faire la vaisselle, récurer l'évier et faire le linge. Cependant, ce n'était pas fini. "Il ne reste plus que la cuisine à faire." Shintarou avait fait l'inventaire du frigidaire et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait préparer pour ce géant amateur de choses sucrées mais avant, un passage dans la chambre de Murasakibara s'imposait.

Pendant ce temps, Atsushi se prélassait dans la baignoire, la température ambiante de l'eau le faisant somnoler. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'une couverture bien chaude dans lequel s'emmitoufler pour faire dodo. L'ancien joueur de Yousen fut d'ailleurs tellement détendu qu'il entendit à peine Mido-chin venir mettre des affaires propres sur le panier à linge avant de repartir.

Mido-chin.

Mido-chin avait sa façon de parler qui lui faisait penser à Aka-chin mais il était toujours gentil avec lui.

Mido-chin avait toujours partagé ses gâteaux avec lui.

Mido-chin avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

 _J'aime bien quand Mido-chin est là, à chaque fois mon coeur devient tout chaud._

Atsushi se recroquevilla. Muro-chin veillait aussi sur lui mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il se rappelait que celui-ci lui avait dit au téléphone que Mido-chin avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose mais qu'après il repartirait chez lui.

"Je ne veux pas que Mido-chin s'en aille. Pas comme avant, murmura le géant en se serrant encore plus contre ses genoux.

Sous les conseils de son grand frère, Atsushi suivait la formation de patissier dans une école. C'était devenu pour lui une véritable vocation, une passion dans laquelle il était extrêmement doué mais même s'il adorait faire des gâteaux, il se sentait seul depuis que Muro-chin était parti aux Etats Unis mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur déchirante qu'il avait ressenti quand Mido-chin et lui s'étaient séparés pour aller dans des lycées différents.

Atsushi verrait ce que Mido-chin avait à lui demander maintenant et après... Il lui imposerait sa condition.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. La suite bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite. Merci CamilleDTornwood et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews et désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment-là : quand je scinde une requête en plusieurs parties, cela signifie que je suis épuisée et que donc, j'aurais du mal à la faire en entier d'un coup. Ensuite, kama-chan59, le MuraMido est un de tes couples favoris? (Ça veut dire ça, OTP). Par contre, ça beugouille sur ffnet donc même si vos reviews ne s'affichent pas, je les reçois quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne lecture. :)**

Atsushi sortit de son bain lorsqu'il sentit une odeur sucrée-salée alléchante qui lui fit gargouiller son ventre. Il s'essuya rapidement et mit le pyjama que lui avait amené Mido-chin. A son grand étonnement, l'ancien joueur de Shûtoku lui avait pris un de ses pyjamas d'hiver moletonnés. "Mido-chin est toujours gentil, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Oui, Mido-chin faisait encore attention à lui après toutes ces années. Le géant se rendit ensuite dans le salon où toutes les poubelles et les paquets vides avaient disparu pour laisser place à une pièce toute propre.

Le parquet était même tellement brillant qu'il voyait son reflet. "Ouaah, quand même." Mido-chin nettoyait même mieux que Muro-chin. Il localisa l'ancien joueur de Shûtoku aux fourneaux, dans la petite cuisine américaine ouverte en train de préparer un poulet sauce aigre-douce.

Les couverts furent déjà mis sur le comptoir qui faisait aussi office de table pour manger. Mido-chin est beau avec son tablier. "Je vois que tu as terminé de te laver, constata Shintarou en posant la poële sur le comptoir avant de jeter un regard attéré à la vue des petites goutellettes qui tombaient de la chevelure humide de ce géant paresseux comme pas permis, et je vois aussi que tu as encore oublié de te sécher les cheveux.

\- C'est trop long à faire, se plaignit Atsushi en prenant sa fourchette pour piocher directement dans la poële pour manger quand une main l'interrompit vivement.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes les bonnes manières, rétorqua sévèrement Shintarou, je t'interdis de manger tant que je ne serai pas à table avec toi. Attends-moi ici, poursuivit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Atsushi bouda en entendant de nouveaux gargouillis emettre de son ventre. "Mais j'ai la dalle, moi, se lamenta-t-il en se touchant l'abdomen. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas voir Mido-chin en colère. Il fait moins peur qu'Aka-chin mais quand Mido-chin n'est pas content, ça me rend tout triste. Shintarou réapparut avec une serviette et un sèche-cheveux qu'il brancha. Il commença donc à frictionner vigoureusement la chevelure violette. "Ça fait mal, Mido-chin.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même, déclara Shintarou en posant la serviette sur les larges épaules de Murasakabara une fois les cheveux essorés pour mettre le sèche-cheveux en marche.

Atsushi soupira d'aise en sentant l'air chaud se propager sur sa tête. Les doigts de Mido-chin glissaient entre ses mèches en même temps que le vent du sèche-cheveux les faisait voler, c'était doux et très bon. Shintarou, pendant ce temps, en profita pour apprécier la texture soyeuse de la chevelure qu'il était en train de faire sécher.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, depuis leur dernier camp d'entrainement à Teikou s'il se souvenait bien. "Voilà, fit-il en éteignant l'appareil une fois les cheveux secs, ainsi, il y a peu de chances que tu attrapes un rhume.

\- Je peux manger maintenant?, s'enquit Atsushi pendant qu'il débrancha le sèche-cheveux, j'ai faim, moi.

\- Oui mais sers-toi dans ton assiette, répondit Shintarou en posant l'appareil sur la table du salon, j'arrive."

A son grand étonnement, Murasakibara se servit tout seul lorsqu'il le rejoignit à table. Je vois qu'il m'a écouté pour une fois, constata-t-il en pensée avant de découvrir sa joue maculée de sauce quand le plus grand commença à manger un peu trop goulument à son goût.

"Ça, ça n'a pas changé, déclara-t-il en prenant un mouchoir pour lui essuyer la joue, il faut toujours que je sois derrière toi.

\- Cha te gêne?, le questionna alors Atsushi la bouche pleine.

Shintarou stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire en s'apercevant de la détresse muette qui se lisaient dans les prunelles violines. C'était la même émotion qui avait été présente dans ess yeux lors de la cérémonie de diplome en troisième. Est-ce que s'occuper de Murasakibara l'incommodait? _Non, c'est tout le contraire, malheureusement..._ Mais il préféra changer de sujet car Shintarou sentit qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son objectif. "Parlons de la raison de ma venue, suggéra-t-il en retirant sa main.

La curiosité d'Atsushi fut piquée. Bon, Mido-chin n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais tant pis, il lui redemanderait plus tard. "Muro-chin m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un service.

\- Oui, fit Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes, j'aurai besoin que tu me fasses une forêt noire pour la fin de la semaine. J'ai mes partiels dans cinq jours et cela sera mon Lucky Item donc cela te laisse deux jours pour la préparer. Inutile de te dire que mon avenir dépend de toi, Murasakibara." Shintarou n'insistait pas sur le fait que ce dernier lui était redevable pour bien des choses. Ce n'était pas son genre d'utiliser de tels procédés pour convaincre.

Atsushi prit un air pensif. Ils avaient une évaluation dans trois jours justement où il devait faire une patisserie occidentale. _Au moins, j'aurai pas à choisir_. "D'accord, accepta-t-il, mais en échange, j'aurai tout ce que je veux."

Shintarou poussa un soupir. Murasakibara souhaitait très certainement qu'il renouvelle son stock de sucreries et de chips. " Entendu."

Atsushi répondit rien et ébouriffa à la place les cheveux verts de Mido-chin. C'était une manière pour lui de le remercier et de montrer son affection aussi bien que cela agaça l'interessé. "Arrête, maugréa Shintarou en s'empourprant légèrement, je vais être décoiffé, après."

L'ancien joueur de Yousen fit ce qu'il dit sans mot dire avant de recommencer à manger. "Il est bon ton poulet, ça fait plus sucré que salé.

\- Je connais tes goûts, répliqua Shintarou en commençant à se servir à son tour, et il se trouve qu'ils concordent aux miens donc j'ai décidé de faire une pierre deux coups."

Ils dégustèrent ensuite leurs repas dans un silence confortable puis Shintarou débarassa pour faira la vaisselle pendant qu'Atsushi sortit du placard de la cuisine un paquet de bonbons. L'ancien joueur de Shûtoku se demandait souvent comment ce goinfre pouvait rester aussi mou vu la quantité de sucre qu'il avait dans le sang. Enfin, l'important, c'était que sa santé n'en patisse pas mais quand même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux au sujet de l'hygiène de vie de l'ancien joueur de Yousen maintenant que Himuro n'était plus à ses cotés. _Il va falloir que je ruse afin qu'il se nourrisse de manière plus équilibrée pendant mon séjour ici_ , décida-t-il en finissant de nettoyer les assiettes.

Même s'il était de courte durée, Shintarou n'arrêta pas de se dire qu'il allait le trouver très, très long. Il attendit que Murasakibara se réfugie dans sa chambre pour prendre son bain et se mettre en pyjama avant d'aller dans la chambre parfaitement bien rangée de Himuro pour réviser un peu avant de dormir.

Celui-ci lui avait gentiment proposé de dormir ici tant qu'il était dans l'appartement donc il n'allait pas refusé cette attention. Shintarou ouvrit son sac-à-dos avant de se coucher afin de prendre son bonnet de nuit, qu'il enfila ainsi que sa tablette quand il découvrit avec stupeur un tube de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatifs avec un petit message dessus. _Au cas où tu aies envie de faire des folies de ton corps, Shin-chan._

"Takao..., gronda-t-il à la pensée du visage souriant de cet enquiquineur. Le noiraud était venu le voir hier soir pendant qu'il était en train de préparer ses bagages. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il était parti faire un tour entre deux. Ce n'était pas seulement pour les courses du diner. "Quel idiot, grommela-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit une fois sa tablette prise. Ce n'était pas comme si Murasakibara et lui allaient faire ce genre de choses. _Cette supposition relève même de l'absurde_ , pensa-t-il en allumant son appareil.

Le sommeil le prit rapidement durant sa lecture alors il décida d'éteindre sa tablette et de plonger dans un profond sommeil une fois ses lunettes retirées. Au matin, Shintarou eut la mauvaise surprise de sentir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en train de l'enlacer par derrière. Certes, la chaleur que cela provoquait était agréable et apaisante mais quand même... "Murasakibara, maugréa Shintarou en se débattant, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me lâcher?"

Atsushi leva lentement les yeux en sentant Mido-chin gigoter : "Mais tu es chaud, Mido-chin.

\- Mais quand même, rouspéta Midorima en tentant de se dégager, je ne suis pas ton ours en peluche, à ce que je sache.

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je veux, insista Murasakibara en maintenant sa prise, et là, je veux un calin avant de partir bosser."

Shintarou s'arrêta en poussant un soupir. _J'avais oublié de prendre ça en compte en acceptant sa condition, son immense propension à faire des caprices. Je commence à comprendre mes anciens coéquipiers de Shûtoku_. Surtout que, vu ce qu'il sentit contre ses fesses, Murasakibara n'avait pas seulement envie d'un calin. "Bon, déclara-t-il avec résignation, je vais aussi m'occuper de ton état."

Il découvrit alors que celui-ci ne portait aucun habit. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné?_ Atsushi, par contre, l'était en sentant la main de Mido-chin caresser son entrejambe tout en posant une question : "Est-ce que Himuro te le fait aussi?, lui dit-il en empoignant doucement sa virilité pour y faire ensuite des vas et vients dessus. Il entendit la respiration de Murasakibara se faire plus lourde. _Dommage que je n'ai pas mes lunettes, j'aurais aimé voir ses expressions._

\- Non..., haleta Atsushi, d'habitude... je le fais tout seul... en pensant à toi, Mido-chin."

Cette déclaration innocente désarma Shintarou autant qu'elle l'émut profondément. "Détends-toi, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le coeur du plus grand.

Murasakibara serra Mido-chin contre lui en ressentant davantage sa main calleuse. "C'est bon, Mido-chin, gémit-il, le feu aux reins avant de céder rapidement à la jouissance tellement la sensation de ce toucher fut délicieuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu que Mido-chin lui fasse ça, ni que cela fasse aussi de l'effet à celui-ci. "A mon tour, déclara-t-il en allongeant Mido-chin sur le dos.

\- Mu-Murasakibara, bafouilla Shintarou pendant qu'Atsushi baissa son bas de pyjama après lui avoir écarté les jambes, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais?" Il avait du mal à voir sans ses lunettes mais vu dans quelle position il se trouvait en ce moment, cela ne lui mit pas longtemps à deviner ce que Murasakibara voulait faire. "Tu n'es pas obligé de...

\- Je veux le faire, Mido-chin, coupa Atsushi avant de prendre sa virilité en bouche, mmmmm.

\- Mura... sakibara..." Shintarou se mordit les lèvres en plongeant ses mains dans les mèches violettes. Cette fournaise humide qui glissait de haut en bas sur son baton de chair le poussait à bouger son bassin mais il se fit violence pour ne pas faire du mal à Murasakibara. Bon sang, quelle idée de lui faire ça. Il eut de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure qu'Atsushi le goûta avec gourmandise. Shintarou n'allait pas tarder à venir. "Retire... toi..., fit-il en essayant de retirer la tête, je vais..."

Le plus grand fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua tout en écoutant les gémissements que poussait Mido-chin pendant qu'il était en train de déguster cette sucette salée mais savoureuse. Mido-chin a une jolie voix quand il prend son pied. Shintarou succomba alors au trop plein de plaisir en venant dans la bouche d'Atsushi. Il reprit ses espris lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci déglutir. _Ne me dis pas qu'il..._ "Mmm, c'est doux mais c'est amer et salé, remarqua nonchalemment Murasakibara en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Quelle idée aussi d'avaler ça, rétorqua faiblement Shintarou en prenant les lunettes qui furent posées sur la table de chevet, quelle heure est-il?, fit-il en regardant le réveil, 5 heures du matin?

\- Ah, je dois me laver avant de partir, moi, fit Atsushi en se levant, je prends pas de petit dej', ton lait me suffit."

Shintarou poussa un très long soupir quand Murasakibara quitta la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui était plus utile de se poser de questions sur leur relation, aussi peu orthodoxe fut-elle. Cette bienveillance qu'il éprouvait à son égard, cet attachement si peu conventionnel qui les liait tous les deux depuis le collège. Ils s'aimaient à leur manière et bien qu'il lui avait fallu attendre des années avant de s'en rendre compte, Murasakibara en avait très probablement conscience depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

 _Mido-chin..._ Cela serait très dur pour lui quand il devrait repartir pour Tokyo. _Et pas seulement pour lui, pour moi aussi._ Shintarou se souvint du moment où il s'était rendu discrètement dans la chambre de Murasakibara pour ramasser les affaires afin de les mettre à laver : il avait passé un instant à contempler son visage endormi, attendri par l'innocence qui s'y reflétait. _Autant assumer ce que je ressens pour lui,_ pensa-t-il en se couvrant de nouveau pour se reposer un peu. Il avait le linge à étendre mais il pouvait très bien le faire plus tard dans la matinée.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres : Murasakibara rentra en fin de matinée où il partit dans sa chambre pour dormir. Midorima profita donc de ce moment pour réviser un peu ses partiels avant de prendre un bain avec l'ancien joueur de Yousen une fois que celui-ci fut bien reposé. Shintarou se mit à apprécier les câlins qu'Atsushi lui faisait pendant qu'ils se prélassaient dans la baignoire. Le soir, peu avant le diner, l'apprenti patissier lui montra des photos de ses créations qui furent très réussies.

Shintarou fut heureux d'entendre Murasakibara en parler avec passion. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi motivé et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. "Demin, je te ferai la meilleure forêt noire du monde, lui confessa-t-il pendant qu'il était en train de préparer le diner, comme ça elle te portera encore plus de chance."

Shintarou eut un petit sourire face à cette promesse enfantine. Au fond, cette attitude montrait combien Murasakubara était unique à ses yeux. Certes, il avait des études à terminer mais quand il deviendrait médecin, il ferait aussi en sorte qu'Atsushi ne fut jamais laissé à lui-même.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il assisterait tout le temps mais il veillerait sur lui tout en lui apprenant à avoir une autonomie. "C'est gentil, Murasakibara, déclara-t-il simplement. Shintarou ne pouvait pas être sarcastique avec lui. Habituellement, il réagissait de cette manière par gêne car sa nature introvertie n'aidait pas quant à l'expression de ses sentiments mais avec Atsushi... Il lui était devenu inutile de faire des faux-semblants.

De son coté, Murasakibara pensait au nombre de jours qu'il restait avec le départ de Mido-chin. Demain, il ferait la forêt noire (il avait même mémorisé la recette par coeur pour la faire) en commençant par la génoise au chocolat et à la griotte puis le lendemain, il s'occuperait de la crème. Ainsi le gâteau serait prêt avant les examens de Mido-chin.

Les deux jours suivant, Shintarou s'aperçut que Murasakibara venait peu le voir afin de se concentrer sur la confection de sa patisserie. Il se consolait en se disant qu'ils passaient le soir ensemble étant donné que ce géant en profitait pour le caliner afin de dormir. Et cela me permet de réviser encore plus. Les partiels approchaient à grands pas mais s'il mettait toutes les chances de coté, il n'avait aucun besoin de stresser.

Le dernier jour, Atsushi amena la forêt noire à la maison. Il avait fait une petite version revisitée en melant un petit arôme de fleurs de cerisiers avec le kirsch, ce qui lui avait valu les compliments de son chef et des autres étudiants de sa formation. Murasakibara aurait voulu le gouter avec Mido-chin mais ce gâteau, qu'il avait confectionné avec tout son coeur, était important pour lui. "Voilà la forêt noire, Mido-chin, déclara-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement pendant que Shintarou révisait en lisant sa tablette.

\- Je te remercie infiniment, fit Midorima pendant que le plus grand s'assit à coté de lui après avoir posé le sac où se trouvait la forêt noire, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?"

\- Non, s'empressa de rèpondre Atsushi en le prenant par les épaules, je veux Mido-chin."

Shintarou posa sa tablette pour lui faire face. Murasakibara avait de nouveau ce regard effrayé. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Mido-chin, murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut imposant et pourtant, Shintarou y répondit en ressentant cette fougue désespérée de la part d'Atsushi.

Il le serra contre lui en passant les bras derrière son cou afin d'approfondir encore plus le contact, la langue du plus grand tentant de se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Shintarou ouvrit sa bouche en l'invitant ainsi à en prendre possession, il apprécia le léger goût sucré qu'il rencontra, la fermeté du corps massif qui l'étreignit d'une manière presque brusque. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans l'intensité des iris violets une fois le baiser rompu.

"Je dois d'abord chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Himuro mais après, nous poursuivrons ce que nous sommes en train de faire dans la tienne, déclara alors l'ancien joueur de Shûtoku. Atsushi ne fit pas de caprice cette fois-ci et accepta. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Mido-chin soit près de lui.

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur échange quelques instants après dans la chambre d'Atsushi, tous deux allongés sur le lit, leurs corps dénudés pris d'une fièvre sensuelle à souhait. Shintarou fut étonné de la prévenance dont ce dernier fit preuve à son égard : il l'avait dévêtu avec précaution et maintenant, il était en train de couvrir son torse de baisers empressés mais empreints d'une grande tendresse. "Mido-chin, tu es doux, murmura Atsushi avec une adoration qui fit frémir l'interessé, j'aime bien comment tu réagis, poursuivit-il en lappant un téton durci pour finalement le sucer avidement, mmmmm."

Shintarou se retint tant bien que mal de gémir à tout va, ce genre de réactions le gênant un peu. En tous cas, Atsushi connaissait instinctivement ses zones érogènes mais les préliminaires ne firent qu'attiser son envie de le sentir en lui. Passons à la préparation, pensa-t-il en caressant affectueusement la chevelure violette de Murasakibara pour la tirer ensuite légèrement pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. "Tu n'aimes pas ça, Mido-chin?, lui demanda Atsushi levant la tête vers lui.

\- Si mais je souhaite qu'on aille plus loin, répondit Shintarou en prenant le tube de lubrifiant pour s'enduire les doigts. Je ne pensais pas penser ça un jour mais merci Takao.

Atsushi s'écarta ensuite de Mido-chin et le regarda en train de se préparer lentement devant lui, , ses yeux fermés et ses joues rougies de honte et d'excitation mêlées. "Tu es beau, Mido-chin, lui dit-il à la fois pour le rassurer mais aussi parce qu'il le pensait, tu n'as pas à avoir honte."

Shintarou ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir ses deux doigts en lui. Il avait voulu le faire pour cette première fois afin de ne pas ajouter de pression supplèmentaire à son futur amant. Atsushi le regardait amoureusement mais l'inquiétude transparaissait aussi dans ses yeux. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit que ses doigts atteignirent l'endroit qu'il cherchait et qui lui procura beauxoup de plaisir. "Parfait, déclara-t-il en retirant ses doigts, maintenant, il est temps de continuer mais avant..." Shintarou prit le préservatif qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit la pochette pour en sortir le plastique pour ensuite envelopper le membre du plus grand avec. "Mido-chin..., gèmit Atsushi en sentant la main large de ce dernier le caresser brièvement.

\- C'est bon, répliqua Shintarou en s'allongeant de nouveau, tu peux y aller, Atsushi."

Atsushi se positionna alors entre les jambes de Mido-chin et le pénétra doucement. Son coeur se fendit en le voyant serrer les dents. "Tu as mal, Mido-chin, s'attrista-t-il en s'apprétant à se retirer.

\- Non, l'empêcha Shintarou en le prenant par la taille, c'est... normal, ça passera."

L'ancien joueur de Yousen continua donc de se fondre en lui avant de l'étreindre tendrement une fois qu'il fut entré entièrement. "Pardon, murmura-t-il d'un ton penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le tranquilisa Shintarou en lui caressant affectueusement le dos, par contre, attends un peu avant de bouger."

Atsushi hocha la tête en le calinant encore plus. Il n'aimait pas voir Mido-chin en train de souffrir mais s'il disait qu'il irait mieux bientôt... Par contre, il le sentait si chaud autour de lui, c'ètait dur de ne pas bouger. Mido-chin lui laissa alors courir la main sur sa joue, ce qui le calma un peu. Les yeux verts lui adressaient un regard confiant, ses lèvres lui offrirent un rare sourire sincère. "C'est bon, Atsushi. Vas-y maintenant."

Atsushi tenta donc d'être le plus doux possible dans ses mouvements. Ses coups de rein furent puissants mais lents, il veillait à ce que Mido-chin éprouve le plus de plaisir possible, ses cris éraillés et ses gémissements rauques l'encourageaient à donner plus tout en essayant de ne pas être brutal dans ses gestes. "Je t'aime, Mido-chin, murmura-t-il en sentant Mido-chin s'étrécir petit à petit, le comprimant doucement en un étroit cocon de chaleur.

Shintarou le serra alors contre lui tandis qu'il s'était mis à caresser sa virilité entre leurs deux ventres. Sa voix ne put s'exprimer que pour extérioriser cette plénitude présente au fond de lui, les vas et vients d'Atsushi ayant parvenu à l'effleurer tout en l'atteignant jusqu'à la garde. Leur étreinte lui était tellement exquise, pleine d'ardeur passionnée et d'amour tendre qu'il vint assez rapidement lorsque son amant avait davantage palpiter en lui.

Atsushi en fit de même quand l'étroitesse de Shintarou lui avait prut trop excitante pour se retenir. Il se retira et enlaça de nouveau Mido-chin, l'étreignant avec force pour ne pas le laisser partir. Son départ allait lui laisser un gout aussi amer que le chocolat de la forêt noire. Pourtant, ce que lui dit Mido-chin le réconforta et lui redonna espoir : "Je t'aime très fort, Atsushi. Quand mes examens seront finis, je t'invite chez moi pour que nous puissions partager la forêt noire que tu as faite pour moi."

Atsushi hocha simplement la tête bien que son coeur déborda de joie.

Le jour des examens, Shintarou se présenta avec son sac comprtant la forêt noire. Comme tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une grande boite à bentô, personne ne s'en formalisa. En tous cas, il sentit qu'il avait mis toutes les chances de son coté donc il put répondre aisément à toutes les questions.

Shintarou put alors rentrer sereinement chez lui tout en sachant qu'Atsushi arrivait bientôt. L'ancien joueur de Shûtoku était occupé à répondre à Takao pour ne pas venir le déranger chez lui quand celui qu'il attendait frappa à sa porte. "Entre, fit-il en ouvrant la porte tout en envoyant un message, tu peux poser tes affaires à coté du canapé."

Atsushi regardait le salon en se disant que celui-ci reflétait bien Mido-chin avec ses objets bizarres un peu partout. La forêt noire trônait sur la table avec deux assiettes et deux fourchettes à gâteaux ainsi qu'un couteau. Plutôt que de piocher dedans comme il le faisait d'habitude, Atsushi en coupa deux parts en attendant que Mido-chin éteignit son téléphone. "Tu les as déjà coupés?, s'étonna ce dernier en le rejoignant, j'en suis heureux.

\- Tu peux me le faire manger?, demanda ensuite Atsushi dès que Shintarou fut assis à coté de lui.

Shintarou poussa un léger soupir avant de lui donner la becquée. "Allez, murmura-t-il affectueusement, ouvre la bouche..."

Ah là là, cette forêt noire était vraiment le Lucky Item le plus efficace qu'il eut possédé. Bien plus que la réussite aux examens, cette patisserie lui avait permis de renouer avec un goinfre paresseux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout même si j'avoue que j'ai eu un coup de mou sur la fin. Alors on se revoit normalementpour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie, on se revoit aussi entre deux pour les fics de la Saint Valentin si la fatigue n'a pas eu raison de moi. La prochaine requête sera du TodoDeku Omegaverse dans le fandom de My Hero Academia. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
